Expectations in the Morning
by 88silverkeys
Summary: A tough case and excessive alcohol lead Tony to wake up with only vague memories of the night before...with his boss? SLASH Gibbs/DiNozzo
1. Chapter 1

For some stupid reason or another, he'd invited DiNozzo out for a drink after they closed a case where a marine was found to be responsible in his daughter's murder. Actually he didn't really invite as much as tell DiNozzo to get his ass in the bar ASAP. He had a gut feeling the case was going to make his senior agent fall into one of those "funks" where he decided to drink and party until he forgot the case. Well, the fact of the matter was that Gibbs didn't have time for a hung-over agent, especially with Ziva deciding to take up night classes to learn Mandarin Chinese. So he decided to babysit DiNozzo for the night, let him drink a little, then dump him off and lock him in the house so the boy wouldn't wake up in some random apartment after a one-night stand. For the time, Gibbs ignored his own interests in being the one-night stand.

He had been in the military, seen what being stuck with an all-male crew for over 6 months could do to a man. For the most part, he'd abandoned that after the years in the core. But there were odd and occasional times when he decided that the women in his life were a headache or he had seen an unobtainable, attractive man that made him think and Gibbs would find a way to address the needs for the night and be done with it. Pure and simple.

Except Tony had been that particular unobtainable and attractive man for a while now. Tried as he might to deny it, Gibbs began to see a pattern of more gay encounters after time with DiNozzo on a stakeout, when DiNozzo had to change his shirt in the office, when he flirted obviously with women. Gibbs didn't like this feeling and wasn't sure what to do except keep an eye on Tony. Mull things over and make sure Tony didn't run off and do something really stupid.

But Tony drank rather quickly; he appeared to be an expert at getting drunk. So a little too late for sobriety, Gibbs carted the boy off to his apartment. DiNozzo was acting weirdly, rubbing Gibbs' forearm as he instructed him which way to turn. DiNozzo continued to clutch his arm as he meandered up the stairs to the apartment building. He roughly leaned against Gibbs as he unlocked his door and then, to Gibbs utmost surprise, pushed his boss against the door once inside and kissed him rather passionately.

Gibbs responded without thinking, only noting that Tony tasted of a rather strong gin and tonic. But he didn't particularly care, as Tony continued to press rather sloppy kisses down his neck, murmuring into the hot skin. "You're absolutely gorgeous, you know that? Fucking amazing. Shut up." The last words were spoken against Gibbs' lips when he tried to open his mouth to remind Tony just exactly what was going on. It was entirely unsuccessful as DiNozzo took that moment to shove his tongue into his boss' mouth.

Gibbs had never hated himself or loved DiNozzo more than at that moment. How could he be so stupid and let this happen, did he not think there would be repercussions? But...DiNozzo was wonderfully skilled with his hands running from his hair to his ass and Gibbs didn't exactly want to stop DiNozzo's talented work. Tony began to pull them off the door, stumbling towards the bedroom. Gibbs could tell the boy was drunk and he reluctantly decided he ought to probably do the right thing. He was the boss after all.

But it appeared that DiNozzo was more the boss as he now had Gibbs lying on the bed under him. Hips grinding together, Gibbs didn't really want to use his brain and stop this. However, he finally pushed at Tony and shouted "DiNozzo!". Tony was rolled off of him slightly but leaned back over and grinned.

"Come on. Don't you just wanna live a little? Just start doing, stop thinking." Gibbs numbly kissed Tony back and slowly lifted his arms up and around Tony's waist, sliding one hand up the Tony's hair.

Gibbs couldn't help wondering how on earth DiNozzo could know it was his boss and still want to be kissing him. Clothing was removed; hands were slid under fabric and over skin. Hot moans filled the room, gasps of pleasure echoed between the men. Gibbs willingly submitted, and he didn't know why. He wanted to have Tony completely in him and just let things happen. It scared him to let someone else take control, but it was Tony, a man he had been interested in for quite a while. He was too turned on to care about anything else.

Suddenly there was lube in Tony's hand and a condom in his own. Then there was a terrible pain: it had been too long. Gibbs flushed with embarrassment at his small cry of pain, hoping DiNozzo hadn't heard it. Tony leaned back adjusting Gibbs' legs slowly. "I'm sorry this hurts...but it helps so much more." Tony slurred breathlessly against Gibbs' hand as he delicately kissed the fingers.

When he began to move Gibbs forgot how to breathe. It was filling and aching and hot and just so wonderful. Gibbs allowed himself a small moan, Tony was wildly more vocal. Muttering words of encouragement and confessions of lust. "It's okay...God, I've wanted this. We needed this, so perfect. You're incredible, you drive me crazy, you're perfect...oh God." Tony drove into him, Gibbs was on the edge. Tony leaned against his lips, kissing him.

Gibbs cried out, moaning Tony's name. Repeating cries of "Yes, God!", embarrassed by the shouts, but unable to stop them from spilling out. With one last cry both men came and collapsed, utterly exhausted. They were out in seconds.

*****

It was now morning and Gibbs was lying in Tony's bed staring at the clock. He'd been watching for an hour, it was now 0700. He didn't know what they were going to do. Perhaps he should simply clean up and leave, hoping desperately that Tony was too drunk to remember fucking his brains out. Maybe he should wake Tony up...with a little attention to his morning "problem". He could go make breakfast and play a domestic role. The ideas were just getting more stupid. He should never have slept with Tony, the man is his employee for god's sake. Were they supposed to be some sort of a couple now, would Tony want commitment? Gibbs chuckled at his own stupidity.

This wasn't a relationship, this wasn't the beginning of anything. It was the end of Tony's drunken mistake and the end of Gibbs' pining over DiNozzo. They'd had their fun, Gibbs needed to forget and move on. Any relationship was out of the question. Who knew? Maybe a one-night stand with a coworker could blow over. This might not be a big deal.

But it was DiNozzo. A male employee, one he'd been fantasizing about for months. One night with the man and Gibbs had turned into a horny, head-over-heels, naive teenager.

Tony looked absolutely perfect lying in the bed, his hair a complete mess and his breathing slow and calming. Gibbs felt a painful twist in his heart when he realized how much he didn't want to get up. Coffee could wait forever; he wanted to stay here with this man.

A man. Gibbs hadn't ever been quite so interested in other men for anything but sex in the past. Tony had said last night the pain was worth it because it helped. He squirmed uncomfortably feeling a pleasant ache remembering the moment. But what did the pain help with? Gibbs felt a lump in his throat, realizing he'd helped Tony to forget the case, and nothing more.

There was no permanent bond between them, it was only one night. Gibbs' face burned at the ideas he'd had; the thought of an awkward but intense relationship forming, watching movies. He was trying to treat it like every other _woman _he had been with. Gibbs was embarrassed he'd ever thought of more, his stupid idealistic mind running away from him.

Making a decision, Gibbs pulled himself out of bed as quietly as he could. Every squeak of the mattress made him wince. Finally, Gibbs was standing in the door, completely dressed. At the last moment, he'd left a glass of water and two aspirin on the nightstand for Tony. Gibbs quietly left the apartment.

The drive home was painfully quiet, Gibbs trying to focus on how much he wanted coffee and less on how much more sensitive his ass was when sitting. Hopefully Tony would wake and forget it ever happened. Assume a one night stand had been kind enough to leave the water and aspirin. Anything but remember that he had fucked his boss and his boss had taken it like a whore.

Gibbs hated wanting more of this, he still couldn't help but let his mind flashback to the night's activities. He didn't want Tony to forget, he didn't want Tony to let him down easy when he realized the mistake of sleeping with the boss, he didn't want another drunk night by accident, he wanted...more. Gibbs slammed on the brakes, gasping for breath. He wanted more Tony. More of a relationship...or any bit of a relationship. More fluffy stuff, more sex, more conversations. He wanted Tony. Not just the body, which was admittedly wonderful, but the man's mind and personality too. He was kind of in love.

Gibbs finally made his way into his own home to shower and change for work, still lost in his own musings of what defined a man as "gay". But it didn't particularly matter anymore, labels were always overused and inaccurate anyway. He'd acknowledge the attraction and cope -- just close his eyes with any hot hooker and pretend he's Tony. Just like everybody else deals with inappropriate thoughts about employees and other men.

*****

Tony felt a pounding in his head he was painfully familiar with: he had a hangover. He rolled over, thanking himself for the foresight to have the blinds closed. He saw a glass of water with some aspirin next to him. Someone had been there? He pushed himself over farther and squinted into the waste basket next to the bed. The remainder of a condom. Damn. A one night stand, and through the drunken haze Tony could always recall the quality of the lay, this one was good. (Kate had called that skill a "disgusting pig feature he should be ashamed of".)

It was a damn shame he didn't remember the name and didn't get a number. He took the aspirin and as he grabbed the water a thought pushed its way through his throbbing head: he had something better than a name. Fingerprints on the glass. Tony managed a smile before succumbing to the nausea of the hangover.

**A/N: Should I continue this? After my last NCIS fic didn't get ANY reviews, I don't know. I'll base the possibility of continuing this on what the reviews say…if I get them! Please let me know what you think about this piece.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony waltzed into work only 30 minutes late, giving his usual winning grin to Ziva as he sat down. "Good morning, Zee-vah. Where's the boss?"

Ziva glanced up from her book on basic Chinese phrases. "He is with the Director, now why are you late again? Did you get recycled?"

"What? Oh, wasted? Yeah, I was drinking, and it was oh-so-very worth it." Tony waggled his eyebrows for added effect.

Ziva nodded, unfazed by his antics. "Wasted. I knew it was a word you Americans also use when talking about trash. Ironic, no? In any case, McGee called and said the doctor cleared him for work since last night's observation went well. He should be here by 10."

"I'm surprised DiNozzo showed up any sooner." Gibbs swept past, taking both agents by surprise as usual.

"He had a good night of sex, he wanted to come in and brag about it." Ziva smirked over at Tony who rolled his eyes. But then he caught sight of Gibbs who looked suddenly uncomfortable and even nervous, glancing from Tony to Ziva.

"Boss? Are you okay?" Tony made to stand up, but the old glare back in Gibbs' eyes made him stop.

"Fine, DiNozzo. Today is paperwork day. And tell McGee to get his ass in here." Gibbs slammed his coffee down at his desk and picked up the phone. But the whole time he was on the call, Tony felt like the boss was studying him, just staring. Tony shuddered and grabbed his bag and headed to the elevator. He was haunted by a memory those heavy blue eyes gave him—something he could hardly identify, but wanted to.

When he reached Abby's lab he knocked loudly on the already open door. "Abigail, darling, care to do a favor for your favorite Italian?"

Abby grinned at him over a table of blood splattered clothes. "Second favorite, and sure!"

"What? Who out ranks me?"

"Pavarotti. He had some kickass pipes, right?" Abby bounced right over to him. "So is it evidence?" Tony shook his head that Abby even knew who the famed opera singer was, and answered her question.

"Evidence of sorts." He then produced a plastic bag with the glass from his bedside table. "I need fingerprints pulled off this glass."

"Ooo! 'Of sorts'? Something top secret? I can tell because there's not even an official evidence bag. Don't worry, Tony. Scouts honor: I will not reveal my findings to anyone but you, even under torture!" Tony laughed as she rushed to place the bag on the table.

"No, it's just a glass from my apartment. I need to know who else touched it besides me. I was sort of drunk."

Abby slowly turned, with a wild grin on her face. "Drunk...at your apartment...you're trying to find out who you slept with! Give me the condom too, I can tell you which way you swung last night."

Tony pretended to Gibbs-slap Abby. She was possibly the only person that knew he had slept with men. Perhaps his obsession with sex had gone so far that he was willing to try anything. At least that's what he liked to tell himself, although he knew that he definitely was getting more and more attached to the male gender the longer he'd sexually active. "I already know that much, I'd remember getting a girl for the first time in like...two years."

Abby raised her eyebrows. "Wow, you are seriously going gay on me. I knew it was a while..."

Tony shrugged as he started backing out. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You just keep dropping hints I'm still a ladies' man and get those fingerprints, and I'll tell you about last night later!" "Yes!" Abby's victory hiss was lost under the sounds of techno as Tony reached the elevator.

The doors opened and Gibbs and Ziva stood on the other side. "DiNozzo, you better have your gear. We've got a dead petty officer and one in a coma." Tony hastily jumped on the elevator with them, quickly turning to face forward. The quick glance of Gibbs gave him an odd, almost nauseating feeling in his stomach—perhaps a continuation of his hangover.

They returned from the crime scene hours later after interviewing the witnesses at the park. McGee met up with them at the crime scene and Tony laughed as the boy cowered under Gibbs's glare.

The night was rather calming with the soft hum of computers and the quiet clicking of the coworkers' keyboards as they all wrote their reports. Tony had managed to finish an old file he'd procrastinated which put him a little behind on the current cases work. He glanced up and took in the sight of McGee packing up his stuff, while Ziva spoke harshly on the phone, most likely in Hebrew. Gibbs still stared at his computer screen, as if willing Petty Officer Audet to suddenly have a criminal record which could give motive. Unfortunately, or fortunately for his grieving family, Audet came up clean. Petty Officer Jung was less likely the target as he was still alive—barely.

Waiting until McGee had left; Tony began to pack his bag. "DiNozzo!" _You barked, Boss?_ DiNozzo thought, but instead responded with the always safe, "Yeah, boss?"

"Go get the tox results from Abby."

"Well, Boss she only got them 4 hours ago and I know Robinsons' team has her working overtime on the triple homicide they caught yester-"

"Well, you can just keep Abby company until they're in." Gibbs gave his traditional smirk and 'just see if I'm kidding' face.

Tony gave a nod, "On it, boss" and headed to the elevator. He privately was a little happy to get a chance to see Abs. Not only was she the coolest girl ever, but she might have results from his one night stand.

Tony didn't know what he'd do with that information, if the fingerprint matched a name. What if the guy had a record? Or what if he was military? Would Tony really want to pursue the guy simply because of really great sex? Yes, Tony conceded. There was a likelihood Tony wouldn't miss the chance for really good sex again. Maybe the guy was military or something, so he'd want to keep it quiet too. Tony had never been sure of NCIS's policy on 'homosexual conduct', but he figured it was like the military-stay in the damn closet or else.

Entering the loud forensic lab, Tony couldn't even identify Abby right away; there seemed to only be blurs of black clothing. "I already emailed you the Major's results of composition of that goo stuff, so stay outta my way, Fisher!"

"Abs?" Tony started into the room, noticing how many machines were whirling.

The goth girl turned, her black pigtails flying. "Oh, Tony. That triple case is gonna be the end of me." Her eyes widened comically, but her tone was cold. "The tox results from your case are so not close to being done. Don't even ask."

Abby was spinning quickly around the room, moving from one beeping machine to another, while continually going to check on her main computer.

"Abby, I was also wondering if you had the, um...fingerprints...for me?" Tony glanced around, as if the entire NCIS would be eavesdropping to gossip about his gay encounters.

To his chilling surprise, Abby stopped moving and turned around to face him with her trademark pout of disapproval. "I have actual work to do, for real cases. And I'm offended that you would even think to test my forensic skills! I've never given you reason to doubt me, Anthony. This hurts, it hurts like a blow from a polyester-covered blunt object to the occipital lobe."

"What are you talking about? I trust you, that's why I'm asking you to do this! Did you get the fingerprints a match then?"

Abby's eyes widened in surprise. "You don't know? Not a test for me or something? This was really a glass from a one-night-stand you don't remember? Are you absolutely sure?"

Tony nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yes! Who is it?"

Abby started to whine quietly in the back of her throat. She started bouncing in place. Tony couldn't even tell if she was happy or nervous, but probably both. "Oh...this is good. I mean, not really good because there are complications and the fact you don't remember. You need to stop drinking, how could you not remember this? But it was good sex, right? You're all for a good go, so it doesn't really matter who it is and whether they—oh gosh, what if he remembers? Oh wow, I can't even believe that he wouldn't but you'd think he'd be—"

"ABBY!" Tony shook her shoulders. "Who did I sleep with? You're really started to scare me."

Abby bit her lip, grinned nervously, and turned back to the computer. She brought up the NCIS ID photo of a familiar face. "Last night you had sex with one Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

**A/N: Thanks for such an enthusiastic response, I feel loved! Don't forget to review this chapter too, it gives me a fuzzy feeling inside! EDIT: Thanks to AmyH for pointing out that I initially typed the wrong entertainer, Liberace. Of course, I meant my beloved Pavarotti!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tony could only stare. Finally, he croaked out a response to the picture Abby was showing him. "What?" He pushed her aside and starred at the picture. He looked at the fingerprint results. Shaking his head, Tony tried to catch his breath. "No, not possible, Abby."

Realizing that this wasn't going to be a joyous moment for her friend, Abby stepped towards Tony and gently touched his arm. "The results don't lie - only you and Gibbs touched that glass." Tony nodded.

"Okay, so that means that he gave me the water. Knowing Gibbs, he probably knew I was out getting wasted and let himself into my apartment early to prepare for my hangover. He wasn't my- my partner that night."

Abby grimaced. "Are you sure, Tony?"

"Yes! Abs, I topped. Okay? I was on top. There's no possible way that Gibbs was the guy I was with, I think he'd spontaneously combust before he let me to that to him-"

"Tony, you know that who tops and bottoms doesn't define masculinity or even dominance."

"Abby, I don't need the beginner's lecture to gay men. Just that isn't Gibbs. The boss is straight and...and the boss. I just –uagh! I'll be back." Tony stormed out of the lab and made his way to the elevator. He couldn't catch a breath.

The ride back to his apartment was a blur. The world spinning with questions that Tony refused to answer. He felt excited and sick and nervous and embarrassed and angry and happy and 100%, completely overwhelmed with the slightest possibility he had slept with his boss. But at the apartment, as he carefully fished the condom out of the trash and into an evidence bag, Tony felt himself flashing back to moments from the night before. Now that he had a potential face, they were coming in all the faster. Gibbs, staring at him in surprise, but Gibbs moaning and kissing him too. His hand on Gibb's bare shoulder, a condom being pulled onto his—.

But was that the face that belonged with the memory? It didn't seem likely that his boss would want to be involved with a younger, male employee, even for one night. Grabbing a change of clothes and throwing them in a bag, Tony hauled ass back to the office. He planned on camping out in Abby's lab until the DNA came back. There just wasn't a way to be sure without his damn memory starting to work again. Perhaps Abby was right about the drinking having a negative effect on his skills, but it tasted good and made the pain float away.

Abby was still in the lab when Tony snuck back in, praying Gibbs hadn't noticed he was gone. Knowing the boss, he'd probably be mad that Tony had wasted the entire time playing detective when he could've just asked. That would be an awkward line of questioning, and Tony laughed nervously at it.

Abby squealed when he came back. "Tony! You can't just run off, tell me what you're doing so I don't get worried about you-"

The evidence bag was shoved into her hands. Tony grabbed one of the packages of sterilized cheek swabs and swabbed himself, knowing a comparable sample would make the process quicker. "Not taking any chances, Abby. I need these results."

She nodded and set the program running to match the DNA she'd gathered before turning around and following Tony into the next room. "So, do you want to talk now or should we wait until I've annoyed you enough that you'll say anything to shut me up?"

Tony laughed and swiveled the chair in circles. "I don't know, Abs. I was drinking; I think Gibbs took me out. Back at my apartment...I...I probably made a move on him. On whoever the guy was, it worked and here we are."

Abby nodded, but then glanced up grinning. "But you said it was good, right?" Tony felt himself smiling a little and nodded at the vague memories. Abby sat down next to him clutching his arm. "Tell me! I mean, I don't want all the dirty details—oh who am I kidding? I wish you'd filmed it."

Tony laughed. "I sort of wish so too, I want to know what the hell happened. It is so impossible that Gibbs would let me...I am, I know, excellent at seducing people but it would take a completely new level of skill to convince him..."

"When the DNA comes back, if it proves you and Gibbs were getting it on, what then? What do you think of that?"

Tony sighed and tried to think. "Um...I guess I'm glad it isn't McGee." Abby snorted and let her head fall on his shoulder.

"Come on, Tony. What do you think of the boss?"

"He's not ugly, I mean, he's smart and terrible with talking about feelings but amazing at getting suspects to talk about crimes. He's a really good boss; I wouldn't have stayed if he wasn't." Tony could feel a blush forming, it sounded a little like a crush.

"Do you think about him?" Abby widened her eyes and blinked in dramatized flirty way. "Don't you ever dream about the boss? Maybe back in the gunny uniform or—"

"Abby! Come on, I hardly think that way about the boss...he'd probably kill me if he even thought I did. Besides, I'm...I'm not noteworthy to him."

"Oh, Tony!" DiNozzo found himself covered with goth. He patiently waited out the hug. "Tony, you are totally worth it, I'd take you in a second. Gibbs would be perfect for you, and I know you two are going to make it—"

"Abby, I might have slept with him once while drunk, that hardly constitutes planning our retirement together. He was probably drunk too, _if_ it was him."

Abby shook her head. "Gibbs would remember something like that. No offense, but he holds his liquor better. If you slept together, he can recall every hot little detail." Ignoring the glimmer in Abby's eye at the image she was creating, Tony tried to think back.

Gibbs had reacted with a kind of fearful surprise when Ziva mentioned Tony's wild night out. "Look, maybe I've thought about it, but that's just because you're always going on about how strong he is and the whole 'silver fox' thing and he's as guilty as me when it comes to flirting with women on the job. It makes me wonder if he does it as an act too."

Abby squealed. "What do you think about when you think about him? Come on, man, fantasies!"

Tony felt a sudden rush of images from the night before. Images of Gibbs's face on the body already in his mind--it was so much, it was too much. "Oh, God. I think we actually did it." Abby practically bounced out of her seat.

"This is so perfect, except for the fact we need to talk about your alcohol-related fragmentary blackouts...which by the way, so needs a doctor's attention. I can't believe you two finally got things together, it's amazing! What are you going to say when you see him? Do you think he knows that you can't remember? Have you gotten any more of the memories back, its good right!??!" Abby did a wonderful job at overwhelming Tony.

"I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do...I have to say something, don't I? Damn, what the hell am I supposed to say?"

Abby gave him a comforting squeeze of the arm. "Just start with a...start with a reference to "About Last Night", get it? 'Cause you had a one night stand last night?" Tony smiled at the weak joke. But the point she made was startling.

"Do you think it is just a one night deal? Maybe he wishes he could forget like I did..."

Abby waved her hand. "Pft, as if. The bossman would totally be ready for a repeat. Just go up and grab him now, let him know you figured it out."

"Yeah, that'll work." Tony sat back down and shook his head. If he was honest with himself, and he rarely was on this subject, Gibbs would be wonderful and he'd thought about it before. It appeared his behavior was never more honest than when he didn't have his sober defenses up. Yes, Gibbs had been a frequent visitor to Tony's dreams, but it always seemed so fuzzy the next morning, so easy to explain away.

Easy to explain away until now, 6 hours later, when the DNA confirmed Gibbs and Tony had slept together. Abby was back to bouncing and squealing over the Robinson's team case after they'd napped waiting for Tony's DNA results. Tony was left sitting in front of Abby's computer, head in his hands. He knew he needed to sleep before tomorrow morning for the Audet and Jung case they'd caught yesterday; he had to be at the office in 2 hours. Probably needed a shower at some point to, but that was low on the list.

"Tony?" Abby was unusually quiet looking down on him, pitifully concerned. "Are you with me?"

Sighing, Tony stood and gently rubbed Abby's arm. "Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, can I grab your little office for a few hours of sleep?"

Abby nodded fervently. "Sure! But, Tony, are you going to deal with this today? Because it isn't going away and Gibbs is probably just as panicked as you are…he just hides it better."

Tony gave a little smile. "Thanks for the place to crash and yes—I'll try to bring it up today. I'll ask my boss if I screwed him while drunk because it was so good I can't even remember. What could possibly go wrong?" Cynical analysis of the day complete, Tony stumbled into the next room for a couple hours of shuteye.

**A/N: My friend from Denmark had a Ziva moment! While trying to say a group of people all had the same problem, she said "We're all in the same river!". Since English is her FOURTH language, I didn't feel it was my place to correct. Anyway, please review since you already did the reading part! Please!!**


	4. Chapter 4

According to the hospital staff, Petty Officer Jung had been subject to 'irreparable damage to the cerebral cortex'. Gibbs, of course, assumed that shouting into the phone would change the reality of her current medical state. He was stuck with a body in autopsy and one on the way. Leads weren't exactly pouring in and Gibbs had a personal problem to contend with.

Tony had to remember, he remembered the sex. Even Tony wasn't loose enough to not know who he'd slept with, right? Gibbs fought down the unwelcome stab of jealousy at the thought of Tony's frequent visitors to the bedroom. Tony had yet to say anything to Gibbs, not even a suggestive hint or a terrified resignation. Gibbs felt his heart stop at the thought. Would Tony do something that extreme? Because he obviously didn't want to remember it, perhaps he even hoped Gibbs was as drunk as him. Gibbs snorted to himself as he turned into the Navy Yard, it wasn't likely Gibbs would ever be in that situation. _He_ was responsible. _He_ didn't get drunk. _He_ didn't let the cases get to him personally. _He _didn't lose it after every tough investigation._ He_ took advantage of male subordinates while they were drunk because he harbored romantic feelings towards them. With the last internal notation, Gibbs lost his feelings of superiority.

He shouldn't bring it up; he didn't want to discuss things. But there was a nagging feeling that this wasn't going to go away quickly…match that with the tiny glimmer of hope that started when Ziva said Tony mentioned the sex was good, and Gibbs had a huge contradiction of impulses. To leave it dead and buried or to bring it to DiNozzo's attention under the guise of professionalism. Perhaps that was best, give the impression he wanted to ensure Tony would treat this with the dignity necessary to continue working.

That seemed as good a reason as any because it needed to be addressed: After DiNozzo disappeared into Abby's lab the night before and stayed for over an hour, Gibbs headed home to work on the boat. Even as he angrily sanded the boat's frame, he knew he hadn't wanted to go yell at Tony for dawdling because he didn't want to be alone with him on the elevator ride back up. He was ashamed of what Tony might have to say about his boss's role in the bedroom.

Pulling into his parking spot, Gibbs decided that he would at least observe Tony today. See what the other man was responding with, because if Gibbs couldn't cope with being alone with Tony, his employee sure as hell wasn't doing any better with the panic…if he could remember what he was panicking about.

*****

Tony stopped at the vending machines and bought some kind of cheese-covered crackers and a highly caffeinated soda. _Breakfast is served_, he thought wryly. Taking a deep breath, Tony made his way over to his desk and glanced down to see he'd left his computer on the previous night. Taking perverse pleasure in wasting the government's electricity, Tony shook the mouse to awaken the screen.

As he went through his email and pretended to enjoy his poor excuse for a breakfast, Tony focused on how to bring up the 'incident' with Gibbs. Just how the hell was he supposed to accomplish that? The reality of the problem was, as Abby aptly pointed out, Gibbs held his liquor better. He surely remembered what they'd done, but he hadn't said anything. Tony was forced to conclude his boss wanted them to forget it and move on, which Tony surely could have done with anyone else. But this was Gibbs, who had willingly gone to bed with him, let him even take control, and Tony relished the attention and respect from his boss.

He had to verify that the night spoke of a general respect for his work, and perhaps more accurately, his person. Tony needed that, he always had, and quite frankly he might not be able to take it if Gibbs told him it had all been a terrible mistake that the boss regretted. He didn't even care if Gibbs didn't want to go again (that was a lie); he just wanted Gibbs to acknowledge that it had been a conscious decision that the ex-marine still stood by it.

So now Tony had to brainstorm a method of how to bring it up. Perhaps the elevator would be best—but as soon as the thought came to him, his mind dirtied it up with a hot vision of pressing Gibbs against the wall of the elevator in a rough kiss.

So, avoiding the slowly hardening cock in his designer pants, Tony thought of the parking lot. On the way out from work, he had an easy escape to his car. He could also run back in the building to resign if worse came to worse. Or he could follow Gibbs back to his house for sober, against the boat, sex. This brainstorming exercise wasn't doing anything but giving Tony a terrible problem that didn't belong in work.

Deleting a final spam email on the subject of fighting obesity by eating a special kind of chocolate, Tony decided the best way to deal with his confrontation with Gibbs, was to go on impulse. Whenever the proper moment arrived, Tony would just go in, head first and wing it. He was accused of it often enough, he may as well live by it.

Luckily, McGee managed his way into the office before Gibbs was back at his desk, so Tony wasn't alone with him. Gibbs also brought bad news for the case. Petty Officer Jung had the bullet lodged in her brain in such a way that she was still alive. Barely, and with the aid of machines, but living. Her distraught kid sister was most likely going to pull the plug as she didn't have any chance of recovery. Gibbs growled out this news.

McGee bounced up from his desk. "Boss, I've been looking over Audet's wife. They've been in counseling for 5 months, you know, but I just found there's a dropped charge on her record. She took a baseball bat to his car about 6 months ago. I think it's related."

"Ya think, McGee?" Gibbs grabbed the paper. "With me, then."

"Oh…um, well, boss. I really can't, um, see the thing is that, that the—"

Tony glanced up from his desk with a wild grin. McGee was stumbling over himself, clearly thrilled with be taken into the field but fighting an issue with it. "Out with it, Probie."

McGee scowled nervously at Tony then turned back to Gibbs, his confidence only slightly rebounded. "The Director asked me to work with Abby on those computers for the triple homicide, the Robinson thing? I just thought I should get started on that…"

"Fine, DiNozzo, grab your gear." Gibbs turned to the elevator without another look back. If he would, he'd have seen a relived McGee collapsing in a chair and an oddly nervous second-in-command hurrying after him.

After catching Ziva in the garage and ordering her to visit the hospital and talk to Jung's sister, Gibbs slid into the driver's side of the car.

The ride to the Audet home was quiet, Tony absently pulling at his shoelaces and Gibbs fielding a quick call from the Director, a little too late, informing him of McGee's switch to the forensic lab for the day.

At the Audets' townhouse, Tony was shocked at the scene before him. He'd seen all kinds of responses to the death of a husband, but the woman answering the door was splattered with…brown blood?

"Ma'am, what happened to you? Are you alright?" Tony blurted out. He felt a slap to the head and Gibbs quirked an eyebrow at him as he lowered his hand.

"Oh no, it's paint. Sorry, the kids were making some stuff for, for um, for Danny..." Mrs. Audet barely got the words out as she gestured them in. Tony took a closer look at her, Ziva and Gibbs had done the notification yesterday, so he'd never met her.

She looked incredibly young, but with dark circles under her eyes and her nose a harsh red, as if she'd been using tissues too frequently over the past 24 hours. Rachel Audet led them into the kitchen, where two boys were passionately covering paper with globs of paint. Tony remembered in the file that Audet had twin boys, only just short of 3 years old.

"I, um, I thought they might want to draw where…where Daddy gets to be now." She whispered, leaning down to one of the boys. "That's really great, Hunter, Daddy would love to be with all those trees. Do you remember when he took you to plant those trees at the park on Earth Day?"

The woman was barely keeping it together, but the boys seemed unable to comprehend yet that Daddy wasn't coming home from this fantasy trip. Gibbs cleared his throat. "Mrs. Audet, we need a word with you. For a moment."

She nodded and led them towards the sunroom in the back. Sitting down, wisely near the tissue box, she looked up expectant. Gibbs jumped in.

"We noticed you've been in therapy with Daniel for quite some time. Can you tell me why that is?"

She gave a small laugh. "It's so stupid now. He cheated on me, just the once, and…and I thought talking it out would help."

"Did it?" Tony asked.

"Well, it helped a little. But everything is so stressful with the boys; their distraction is a blessing and a curse to our marriage." She gave a little sob and bit her lip. "I still think he's coming home, is that stupid? I'm trying to help the boys understand where Daddy is and I haven't even gotten a hold on it yet. It just doesn't seem to make sense anymore, nothing does."

Gibbs nodded and sat next to her. "Of course, now we noticed you have a bit of a record with the police?"

Mrs. Audet choked on a bitter laugh. "Oh I guess a dropped charge doesn't mean it really goes away. Yes, I was furious about Danny cheating. It's just been so much with raising the two boys on my own, we didn't expect two—neither of us have twins in the family—I just sort of snapped. Danny was mad, called the police. We'd really made up after that, before the ball got rolling with the investigation. Danny dropped it and agreed to come to counseling. He admitted fault, and believe me, that's no small task with my husband!"

She gave another sad laugh, as if matching smiles for tears would make things all better. Tony quietly handed her one of the tissues and she nodded her thanks. Gibbs, Tony knew from experience, was about to go into the dreaded territory that brought every defensive out.

"Tell me, Mrs. Audet, where were you yesterday morning between 7 and 8 am?"

She looked over in surprise. "What?"

"Well, we know the boys were here with your neighbor Miss Detrek. She watches them, what is it, three mornings a week?"

"I go running at those times…it keeps me in shape. My doctor says it really is important not…" she drifted off, understanding that they weren't skeptical of her exercise. "Am I a suspect? Do you honestly think I'd kill my husband? The father of my children?"

"Just answer the question, I know it's stupid but we have to ask everyone." Tony softened her quickly, giving a little roll of the eyes to show he thought it was an offensive formality too. It seemed to work as she nodded.

"I was running."

"Okay, anyone able to verify that? Any familiar faces on your normal route?"

"What? No, I get lost in my iPod. Sinatra, you know." Tony gave her a grin.

"Okay, well we just thought we'd check." Gibbs stood and looked over to Tony. "We'll call you if we need anything else."

In the car ride back, Tony finally started the talking. "Do you think she's guilty?"

"Don't know. Ballistics will help narrow it down." Gibbs was gruff and remained silent as Tony continued to discuss Mrs. Audet's clear genius in her choice of music.

Pulling into the parking spot in the garage on the Yard, Tony had started talking again. "It really isn't her fault she doesn't know people on her route, I certainly do, but then she doesn't have quite the wandering eye."

Gibbs aggressively twisted the key and pulled it out. He didn't want to think about Tony with other people, out there every morning looking for a new lay for every night. He wanted to be that lay, hell, he _was _that lay, but DiNozzo was far too much of a player to stop with that. Gibbs needed to get back to the squad room, check on Abby, and get an update on Petty Officer Jung. Needed to get away from his second-in-command.

They were in the elevator on the way up and Tony was still babbling on Mrs. Audet. "I mean, she's pretty lucky she was on a schedule with her morning run. People usually don't just have their alibis lying around; people don't plan to need one."

They were so close to their floor, really, just seconds away.

"I mean, you probably don't know your own schedule until you have to for the case. Like, just hypothetically speaking, where were you two nights ago? Can you even remember your alibi that quickly?" Tony sounded so nervous; he knew what he was saying. And Gibbs did too.

The elevator had come to a stop and Gibbs made his decision. He slapped Tony on the back of the head. "Two nights ago my alibi is solid, DiNozzo, because I was with you." He was off the elevator and into the squad room.

**A/N: I'm quite a busy bee, so updates might slow a little. But this I WILL finish this! Let me know what you think, it helps me smooth out my ideas!!**


	5. Chapter 5

"What have you got, Ziva?"

Ziva flinched slightly in surprise, her Mossad training was lax after years at NCIS it seemed. She glanced up and paused before speaking, quickly noting how Gibbs looked incredibly determined and perhaps…slightly apprehensive? The case, Ziva reasoned. But Tony looked completely confounded—absolutely surprised beyond words. His eyes were wide and Ziva easily deduced that due to his eyes glued to the back of Gibbs's head, Tony was surprised at something Gibbs had said. Perhaps her skills weren't lax at all.

"Jung's little sister, Leela, says that her sister was considering converting to Christianity. After their father was killed by a drunk driver when they were little their mother lost faith in Hinduism and apparently Petty Officer Jung was searching for a new religion, she told her sister 'I'm empty after losing my religion' so—"

"'Losing My Religion'? I can't believe you managed to fit that title into a sentence! R.E.M. was quite decent, Ziva, I assume you've heard of them? Surely even Israel's got some American music, I mean, Gibbs probably was too old for them but you—" Ziva noticed with satisfaction that Tony paled at the scowl from Gibbs. "But, you know, age is just a number really. And you can't really judge the quality of someone on that, I'm sure you're still very hip and young at heart, boss, and not just in the field because outside of work you are definitely, oh um…oh, well Ziva why don't you finish?"

Ziva noticed Tony looked a little more nervous at his verbal misstep than usual and Gibbs seemed even slightly more worried about what Tony was saying and where he was going with it. There was something different about them today, but Ziva went back to her briefing regardless.

"After their mother died last year of breast cancer, Hema Jung considered…Episcopalian?" Ziva looked up and knew the smirks confirmed her suspicions that she'd butchered the pronunciation. "In any event, she learned that a coworker, Petty Officer Audet was Epi—of that faith so she'd started talking with him. Going to his church, asking questions about the religion, preparing to be baptized. Leela says the two were most likely in the park because they tended to walk there while discussing religion and afterlife."

"It's the same park that Petty Officer Audet's family uses." Tony noted as he brought up a picture of the park, complete with two bodies. "It isn't even remotely close to a bad neighborhood, boss, I think the two were targeted specifically."

As Gibbs picked up his ringing phone he muttered, "Ya think, DiNozzo?...Yeah, Abs, we'll be there….Let's go people."

*****

Down in Abby's lab, Ziva noticed the situation just got more awkward. This was mainly because Abby was trying to fill Gibbs in on her results while whispering at Tony. Ziva couldn't hear what Abby was saying, but she knew Tony wasn't happy about it. In fact, he seemed a combination of fear and anger at her insistence and Ziva could only assume it was because Gibbs was standing right in front of them.

"DiNozzo, stop distracting her!" Gibbs barked, as usual ignoring the fact that Abby was the instigator.

"Yes, boss."

"Aw, Gibbs, leave him alone. Anyway, I figured out what type of round was used. 9x19mm, which totally makes it easier for me to determine this was a Glock 19, unusual model. Kind of smaller, more a lady's model gun. I mean, not that I would use it, 'cause I don't use guns. Unless I'm running the ballistics test, then obviously I do, but in general I'm—"

"Abby!" Gibbs barked.

Abby grinned guiltily at Ziva and Tony than turned back to the subject. "Right-o. So we've got the gun—Glock 19. Um, I think that is about all I have now, sorry. Just called you down for this, and I wanted to know how things were going, how everyone is getting along…" Abby flitted her eyes between Tony and Gibbs that Ziva knew instantly she was out of some secret. Abby wouldn't tell her, unless tortured, which definitely seemed inappropriate behavior towards a coworker. Most of the time, at least.

"We're one big family at NCIS, we get along fine. Call me if you have anything else, anything better!" Gibbs spun and stormed out, throwing his ever-present coffee cup in the trash as he went.

"What the hell are you doing, Abby?" Tony whispered at her, then glanced over to see Ziva still standing in the doorway. Tony raised his hands as if waving her away. "Shoo fly, don't bother me."

Ziva's eyes widened slightly as she quickly went through the Americanisms that were always in the back of her mind. She grinned. "No. You do not belong to somebody, I am not obligated to leave."

She noted with satisfaction that once again, she raised the bar of her understanding of American sayings, or in this case, nursery rhymes. Tony recovered from his surprise and pointed a threatening finger at Abby than stalked out. Ziva immediately turned to Abby. "What is happening between them?"

"Um, nothing?" Abby gave a little smirk, clearly this was something she was happy about. "Look, I'm not going to say. You'll figure it out; let me know when you do. I want to girl talk it!"

"Girl talk it…yes, I shall do that." Filing away the odd expression, Ziva left to catch Tony as the elevator closed. "Not so fast."

She stepped in beside him, noticing how he pointedly ignored her. Ziva chose to observe, and bring the issue up later—perhaps when she had more information on him.

**A/N: A short update is still an update. **

**Please review; it feeds the flame known as 'plot bunny'. Plus, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. Really, it does.**


	6. Chapter 6

The work day was drawing to a close, and the team had virtually narrowed down the suspects to Mrs. Audet. Her husband had a Glock 19 registered under his name. Of course, they needed to bring her in, and Gibbs had just finished making the call for someone to do just that. And to ask about the whereabouts of the family's gun, so she'd obviously know they'd run tests on it.

He turned back to his computer, flicking the mouse with great suspicion towards the technology. Tony had obviously told Abby, but the more Gibbs thought about it, the more he recognized the possibility that Abby had simply picked it up. If Tony was down in her lab the night before, and discussed the holes in his memory, Abby could easily harass enough answers out of him to paint a pretty clear picture for herself.

If Abby had any inklings than Gibbs was twice as sure that he needed to talk to Tony sooner, rather than later. _I__'m already halfway there…_ Gibbs though to himself. Why he'd started the conversation with Tony in the elevator, which he knew he couldn't finish, Gibbs still didn't know. But Tony had egged him on, asking about his whereabouts that night and Gibbs just had to shoot it right back at him.

Gibbs turned to the paperwork, rewriting his notes from both the notification and secondary interview with Mrs. Audet, planning how to get her to crack. She seemed like an easy one, but that wasn't something he was going to assume.

Gibbs glanced up when Ziva entered the bullpen and walked straight to his desk. "Tony is picking up dinner for us."

He quirked an eyebrow and looked her up and down. Not fooled by the posture, he addressed her head on. "And you wanted to talk about something else, Officer David?"

"Yes, Tony seems unsure."

"It'll do him some good."

"Unsure of where he stands with you."

"That doesn't sound like it involves you then."

Ziva paused, bristling slightly. "Have you said something to offend him? Because you and I are alike—we will say things that are unpopular but true, we will be dull. No, blunt! We will be blunt, yes?"

"Right word, wrong situation."

"You did not say something to confuse or upset Tony then?"

"It's the wrong situation because it isn't yours to be involved in." Gibbs effectively ended the conversation, standing up to go somewhere, anywhere away. But the phone rang and he barely swallowed the growl and picked it up. He listened attentively to the nervous woman on the other end give her introductions. "Yeah, I know there's a hospital at Bethesda, what about it?"

Gibbs noticed Ziva continued to watch him as he listened to the disappointing news, and when he hung up he turned to explain. "Petty Officer Jung died about an hour ago; sister didn't have the chance to pull the plug—cardiac arrest. They're transporting the body now. Go let Ducky know."

And Ziva was gone, leaving Gibbs alone with his thoughts and concerns about the end of the case and his eventual confrontation with Tony. It would have to be tonight, perhaps in the parking lot after work. That way he wouldn't risk any sort of encounter in the elevator. Gibbs shoved away his thoughts of stopping the elevator, confronting Tony, pushing him against the wall, and declaring Tony as his own. No talking, just kissing, and perhaps a little bit more.

But would Tony be his? He'd let Tony do the…more owning role on their only night together. And then Gibbs felt that awful and wonderful twist in his stomach at the thought of Tony on top of him. Why did he want that, suddenly? He'd never particularly been a fan of bottoming when he'd had previous encounters. He was a Marine, he was a natural leader, he was head of a major crime unit—his newest sex interest didn't mesh with his personal view of himself.

But perhaps it wouldn't always be that way between them—if there was a 'them' to consider. And Gibbs surprised himself by acknowledging how much he wanted that to happen. He had thought of Tony for far too long to feasibly let it go after one drunken night. It wasn't enough, and damnit, Gibbs wanted more—whatever he could get.

*****

Tony stood in the observation room, idly sipping bottled water as he watched his boss enter the opposing room. To her credit, Rachel Audet had played innocent all the way through. She had been confused but willing to help find the gun her husband had bought 'for protection, but never used!'. Tony was smarted by the fact she wanted to bring the kids, claiming she didn't have anywhere to drop them off. She shouldn't use kids as a buffer to protect herself; Tony thought bitterly, he certainly knew from experience how long-term exposure to that treatment could hurt a kid. His father had certainly put him on a pedestal for nothing more than showmanship to his associates, he'd been a little figurine that was prodded and never loved.

Shaking his head, Tony returned to watch the scene unfolding in the opposite room.

"Agen—agent Gibbs, can you tell me why I'm here?"

"Yes, you made a mistake."

"With what?" Audet sniffed and absently rubbed her sleeve across her nose.

"With Petty Officer Jung."

"The woman who was injured when my husband was shot?"

"She died today, at the hospital. Her little sister is now with no family."

"Oh, my. That's…that's awful. If there's anything I can do…"

"Petty Officer Jung was having an affair with your husband?"

"What? Oh, I…didn't—"

"Before she died, she said you suspected." A boldface lie, classic technique.

"Oh! Well, of course, I mean, a woman knows these things…"

"She went to your church, took walks with your husband."

Audet nodded bitterly, caught up in the memories of it.

"He'd already cheated, hadn't he? You thought it was behind you…"

"It was!" Her eyes widened as her fist hit the table. She truly believed what she was saying, Tony noticed. "It was, we had moved past that. But she followed us everywhere—I couldn't even bare to ask him, he'd lie. And then…then our church! How dare she follow us into _our _house of worship? But the park! We take our children there, every weekend. I jogged past, so many mornings and they were there. I didn't think they'd seen me…I just, how could he do that? Our park, our family—just tarnished, completely destroyed—all the pure memories with our innocent children. I had to stop it."

"So you got his gun. He deserved it, use it against him."

"What? No, I…he just wasn't right. It was not what we deserved, not what the kids deserve, Agent Gibbs!" Tony clenched his jaw at her mentioning the kids again, completely uncalled for.

"So you shot him and his mistress?"

"They had to stop."

"I know."

"So…so yes, I couldn't sit by and watch it again."

Gibbs stood up and grabbed his folder. "Alright, well, best of luck at trial, Mrs. Audet."

*****

When Gibbs grabbed his bag to leave from work that night. Ziva was shutting down her computer while answering her cell phone—which Gibbs hadn't even heard ringing. _She probably has it on that vibrating system Abby goes on about_, he mused.

Upon reaching the elevator, Gibbs noted quickly that DiNozzo was already standing by it. Glancing at his employee, he stepped in and quickly punched the right button. DiNozzo had clearly been lurking around the elevator waiting for him because he hopped in right after.

There was silence as the elevator continued down, which Gibbs was grateful for. He hated talking on principle and after the can of worms he'd opened up this afternoon, there was no way he wanted more talking with DiNozzo.

"You were really good, Boss." Tony said in an almost painfully casual way. Gibbs didn't respond, just nodded, so Tony filled in the silence. "I mean, in the interrogation room. You're good there. Not like you aren't good in other things, you know? You are really good at some other stuff, lots of other stuff actually. And it isn't surprising or something you got the confession, you do that all the time. It was just cool to see you at it—at interrogation! Doing that again, I mean, so—"

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs warned as he stepped off the elevator. He didn't hear anyone speaking for a few moments and assumed DiNozzo had finally wandered off to his own car.

By the time Gibbs had unlocked his door and opened it, his mind was on the boat.

"I found a problem with your alibi." DiNozzo's voice echoed slightly with the high ceilings in the garage.

Gibbs froze at the door. He felt himself turn a little bit colder, closing off any hint of emotion. "Yeah?"

"Your alibi for the other night, the one we talked about…"

"You."

"Yeah, um, the alibi was drunk, not a reliable witness."

Gibbs paused. He knew exactly what Tony was doing, that Tony was trying to make Gibbs start an open conversation on the subject. Gibbs would cautiously oblige.

"No memory of that night, then?" Gibbs hated the painful feeling in his heart at the thought that he alone remembered it.

"It's coming back."

To come, the memory must have left. Gibbs nodded and slid into the car. He hadn't once turned around to look at DiNozzo and only managed a passing glance at his subordinate as he drove past him. DiNozzo appeared scared and completely nervous. How much had it taken for him to admit he'd slept with his boss? Or was it the fact that he was another guy? Gibbs didn't even know what sort of habits Tony kept in regards to sex, didn't know what Tony was most ashamed of. But he knew there was something, because he was just as ashamed and upset with himself. Upset for so many reasons, but mainly his desire to be with DiNozzo all over again.

When Gibbs got home he set himself immediately for the basement—tonight was a boat night. Nothing but the bourbon and the boat, nothing to remind him of DiNozzo.

But within an hour of starting work on the boat, namely work on the haul, Gibbs had DiNozzo foremost in his mind. But that was mostly due to the fact that DiNozzo had just come downstairs and was standing in his basement.

**A/N: Okay, who is proud I updated with a decently sized chapter? Please review, I'd like some feedback.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Boss…?" Tony was scared out of his mind, he didn't know why he'd come to talk to Gibbs. The boss obviously wasn't keen on discussing the memory, and probably wished DiNozzo didn't remember it. But, Tony kept reminding himself, Gibbs hadn't been drunk and had been involved and clearly wanted it at the time. Tony just needed to know why, why now was Gibbs showing him a kind of respect…what he'd done to deserve that. Because surely letting someone fuck you wasn't a show of _dis_respect?

"DiNozzo."

"Can we…I just didn't think we'd finished the conversation earlier."

"Nothing else to say." Gibbs was as short as to be expected. His back to Tony as he poured himself a drink.

"No, no I guess not. I just want to make sure…that it was…that you aren't. I just want to know if you are regretting it at all."

Gibbs stopped mid-sip of bourbon and put the jar down. "What makes you think that?"

"It hasn't been brought up since, not really."

"That was your doing too." Bourbon abandoned, back to the boat.

"I wasn't sure what had happened at first…I was really drunk, you know, I didn't know what I was doing…"

Gibbs turned to pierce Tony with the stare that got him terrified or hard depending on the situation. This one was a little of both. "You didn't know what you were doing?"

"What? I mean, I obviously knew what I was doing, come on, boss it's me…" Tony trailed off jokingly. "I just, I didn't really process that I was doing that…with you."

And there it was, out in the open. "What do you want me to do about that now, DiNozzo?"

"Nothing! You don't have to do anything, I just wanted you to know…well, I actually wanted to know what you thought about…how do you feel about it?" DiNozzo swallowed audibly as Gibbs gave him a look that seemed to say _'are you kidding me? You want me to talk about feelings?'_.

Gibbs sighed. "DiNozzo…"

"Okay, right. We don't have to talk about it; I just want to know if this is going to blow over or how weird work will be. Because I could leave, I could find another LEO job, so just say the word and—"

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't. Leave." Gibbs left out the 'me'. He stood up and moved towards the other side of the boat, complete coincidence it was only a few short feet from Tony.

"Oh…well, that's probably good, boss, because I really like this job."

"Good."

"And I'm good at it too, right??"

"You really need me to tell you that?"

"Sometimes, yeah." Tony answered honestly.

"You do fine."

"Just fine?" Tony knew he was being a little annoying, but there was a method to his madness. "Because I didn't think you'd just let a 'regular-on-par-run-of-the-mill-just-fine' employee sleep with you." And if either of them had dropped a pin, it would have echoed around the room ten times over.

"You are a good employee, DiNozzo." Gibbs finally managed, rather tersely.

"Just that?" Tony didn't know why he was pushing this, _except you do, you want to push Gibbs and somehow get the courage to tell him that once wasn't enough. That regardless of all the denial, you've wanted this for a damn long time. _

"From what you remember, yes."

"No, boss, I'm getting memories back. It wasn't you—I mean, it was you who I sl—slept with, but I didn't forget because of you. I was drinking, you know? I think you even were the one buying." Tony gave a forced smile. "It was…it was good."

"Oh, I'm sure you loved it, the fact I'm your boss was just icing on the cake, right?" Gibbs managed to sound both bitter and sarcastic.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, DiNozzo. Go home."

Tony scuffed his shoe against the floor. He took a deep, steadying breath. "Do you mean I liked it because I topped my boss?"

Gibbs didn't need to answer, which was handy since he didn't, but the tense muscles and faintly blushed cheeks spoke for him. He was upset about that aspect of the other night most of all.

"Gibbs, I, I didn't…this didn't happen 'cause you were the boss. I didn't…you know, take that position to one-up you or something. It just happened, right?"

"I let it happen, DiNozzo." And Tony could tell from Gibbs's voice that his boss wasn't saying that to prove he'd been in control despite bottoming, but because he was angry with himself—blaming himself.

"It isn't bad, I mean it wasn't bad for you? I've done it loads of times myself, being on the bott—oh shit, that was one conversation with you I didn't see coming." Tony smiled a little, wandering closer to where Gibbs' was leaning against the boat as he did minor sanding touch-ups. "But…it wasn't bad, right? I didn't…you know, _hurt_ you or anything?"

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow in response. "As the only reliable witness, I'll testify that I'm not hurt."

"Jeez, okay good. And you know, boss, I don't want to forget. I mean, if it was up to me, this whole thing would've happened when I could remember it perfectly...I just mean that I don't like not remembering things, not because I've been pining or something."

Tony took a deep breath, where the hell had that speech come from? When was 'spilling his guts' part of the evening's plans? But Gibbs looked upset again, and the little look of happiness that was so rare disappeared when Tony clarified he wasn't pining. Time to clarify again, perhaps this time with the truth?

"It depends on how to define 'pining', I guess. I mean, I've always been a fan of your work just never thought…I don't know, boss. I have no idea what's going on with me tonight."

"Maybe you should shut up, then."

"Maybe you should start doing the talking."

"What do you want to hear, DiNozzo?" Gibbs was playing along, and Tony was so grateful he didn't care why.

"How you feel about what happened, why you left in the morning."

"Didn't want to freak you out." Gibbs grumbled and turned back to the boat. "Obviously you figured it out and panicked anyway."

"Abby ran fingerprints, from the glass of water." Tony supplied helpfully.

"So she knows."

"Yeah, I didn't mean to tell her, I wouldn't have if I knew what the results would show."

"They show that I was in your apartment when you got irresponsibly drunk, DiNozzo. That is what happened."

"…She also ran the DNA, from the condom—she ran the DNA, too."

"So she knows everything about it."

"Like the sexual positioning thing?"

"Damnit, DiNozzo!" Gibbs slammed down the sanding instrument in his hand, turning around to glare at DiNozzo.

"What? I thought that's what you were referring to, 'cause she does know that but I don't know what else she could know…"

"Why is that so important to you?"

"What?"

"Who did…what…to whom." Gibbs struggled to spit out. He clearly wasn't putting it into specific words, Tony noted.

"It isn't, I just—"

"You keep bringing it up."

Now that gave Tony pause. Because he wasn't bringing it up again, Gibbs was. Gibbs was harping on that issue and it seemed likely he wouldn't address it as his problem but only as Tony's issue. Perhaps that was a worthwhile way to get the truth out of Gibbs, play along that it was important to him. And maybe, a little bit, it was.

"It is sort of important."

"Why is that, DiNozzo?"

"You're my boss. You barely trust me to do things right at work, didn't imagine you'd trust me with anything…more."

"Do I need to slap you? You are second-in-command, it is a given that I trust you at work."

"I guess…"

"Jesus, DiNozzo, you really need that much coddling?" Ouch.

"No, look, I'm just surprised about you."

"In any particular area, DiNozzo?"

"You are interested guys."

"Not the only one, DiNozzo."

"Well, I obviously already knew I was gay, so that wasn't as—"

"Gay? 100%?"

Oh, shit. Tony and that constantly moving mouth didn't even give him a chance to come halfway out of the closet. "Um, yeah. Gay. I never told because of the "don't tell" thing. But I figured you had suspicions by now." Tony gave a laugh.

"Guess so."

"But you are…?" _Gay? Straight? A little of both? Willing to repeat?_

"Your boss, DiNozzo."

**So, I've been busy with schoolings and getting extra crippled—until my dislocated kneecap's swelling goes down, I'm forced to use crutches instead of my cane. Ew. **

**Sympathies and reviews will be accepted with extra gratitude.**


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs had seen DiNozzo look sad before, look devastated, but never to the extent that he saw now. He didn't know why he'd said it, just needed DiNozzo to stop and see him as the boss, the one in control.

"Oh…yeah, of course." DiNozzo looked down and shook his head.

Gibbs sighed. "Look, DiNozzo—look, _Tony_, I just meant that I'm your…"

"Boss? Yes, you'd mentioned that already and, by sheer dumb luck, I'd already figured it out." The cynical tone cut hard, but Gibbs wasn't going to let that stop him. He was already into this.

"I'm not just your boss. I know that, okay? But you have to admit that is a pretty damn big elephant in the room, right?"

Tony was silent and when he spoke it was so quiet, but so hopeful. "What else are you then? If you aren't just my boss…what else are you to me?"

"Your…your friend, Anthony. This team is more than just a team, we're a family. You are a friend, I hope that's how you see us."

"I don't sleep with friends." Tony looked terribly upset.

Gibbs looked away from the forlorn, piercing gaze and cracked a joke. "Maybe that's why your relationships don't work—you've only got sex with these people, DiNozzo, no friendship."

"Sex ruins friendships. Things get awkward." DiNozzo raised his eyebrows to indicate that was exactly what was happening here.

"Tony…jeez, you were drunk. That alone makes this awkward. I thought you wouldn't remember."

"Do you wish I hadn't?"

"Kind of, yeah!"

"Why? Why the hell don't you want me to remember?" Gibbs couldn't ignore the voice of challenge in Tony.

"Because…_I_ didn't want to remember, okay?" Gibbs felt his voice rising with the irritation from the conversation. But knew it wasn't volume but the words he'd let fall out that brought another sucker punch to Tony, who was turning towards the stairs. "No, stop! Tony, don't…don't leave. Don't leave NCIS, don't leave my basement, just…let me get my thoughts together, alright? Damnit, you know this isn't easy for me."

"Not as easy as I am, right?" Tony sounded spiteful.

"What?"

"Why'd you do it? If you wanted to forget, if you regret it that much, why?!? You were sober, you knew what we were doing and you still…you still…God, you still let me screw you!"

"Watch it, DiNozzo." Gibbs knew Tony would use the positions against him, given enough rope; Tony was bound to hang him sooner or later. He felt sick.

"No, I just need you to tell me why it was okay to sleep with your employee—since, you know, you're just my boss—and then pretend it didn't happen."

"I want to pretend it didn't happen, because it shouldn't have. Everything about it was wrong."

"Why?" Tony sounded broken this time, and perhaps that was what gave Gibbs the push he needed to be honest and just say what he meant.

"It was wrong, Tony…because I knew how I felt. I knew it wasn't a one-night-stand, it couldn't be a one night deal for me. And I went into it anyway, head first, no thinking. I knew I'd want more, and I knew it would complicate an already impossible attraction and I…I just got in with you regardless."

Tony was silent and Gibbs had to remind himself to breath. That was more words, more honesty, than he'd managed in a long time. And he'd left it all open for DiNozzo to deal with as he chose. Not good.

"You…attraction? You want…more. Attraction…to me…not a one night stand…" DiNozzo just kept repeating words as if that would help them make sense to him.

"Jeez, DiNozzo, it isn't rocket science."

Tony glanced over to him warily, but continued to mutter slightly. "I know, just, man, Boss—I need some time. You really like me? I mean, this was something big for you, this was important—you didn't just make a mistake. You really, wow…"

"Yes, unlike you, I'd thought about us, more than I wanted to…And I'm damn sure I'm not the only one here with serious regrets about it now. So you can do whatever you want with this little fact about your boss, okay? I really don't give a shit anym—"

"Me too."

"What?" Gibbs knew his brow had furrowed and he was making his 'you-better-tell-me-what-the-hell-you-mean-right-now-or-else' face. Good.

"Me too, boss. The attraction. Not wanting a one night stand. Me too." Tony took a deep breath. He looked terrified, but there was a small part of Gibbs that noticed some of the tension leaves his employee's shoulders.

"Oh. Well, glad we're on the same page, DiNozzo." Gibbs, for lack of anything else to do, took a huge swig of bourbon. Tony let out a relieved breath he'd probably been holding for a while.

"Yeah, lucky that it is mutual…so what do we do now?" Tony's hand went to absently rub the back of his head.

Gibbs reached over and smacked Tony's head. But left his hand to trail down to Tony's neck. "We act on it, DiNozzo."

"Really?" Tony whispered, still surprised, it seemed, that he'd gotten Gibbs to like him.

"Yeah, really…" Gibbs murmured as he drew Tony down towards him for a kiss.

It was much better than the other night, much softer, much happier. Not rushed, but perfect. Tony was hesitant to move his hands, but Gibbs felt all the braver for it. He let his own hands pull the employee closer, grabbing his shoulders and sliding his hands down Tony's back.

Slowly, Gibbs felt Tony move his own hands to Gibbs's hair, combing his fingers through the short strands. Tony's tongue was perfect and knew exactly what to do, Gibbs tried to not think about the experience he must have, and Gibbs moaned.

Encouraged, Tony brought his hands down and pressed hard into Gibbs's ass, pulling them impossibly close together. The mutual groans grew as Tony broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Holy shit, boss, this is…I can't believe we're doing this…" Tony held onto Gibbs's forearms loosely, as if attempting to maintain his balance. He leaned in to kiss Gibbs again, murmuring softly. "I'm really happy I can do this."

"What's that, DiNozzo?" Gibbs felt his voice hoarser, lower.

"Kiss you." Tony leaned in passionately for another, the force of his body pushing both men towards the wall. Gibbs felt his back hit the wall, and Tony lean into him, and felt himself grow harder. Being pushed into a wall, Tony taking control...why was this doing it for him?

Tony seemed to notice Gibbs had gotten more turned on and he pushed forward with more force. He silently continued his controlling assault on Gibbs' mouth and moved his hands to interlock fingers with Gibbs.

Gibbs felt himself holding back a moan when their arms were moved over his head—damn DiNozzo and his height advantage. It was small, but he still had a few inches. The power was doing something for Gibbs and DiNozzo was subtly helping to fulfill this newest need in his boss.

Gibbs felt awkward about it, he needed to get this under control, so he pulled himself back—well, technically he had to slide sideways—and gasped a few breathes before speaking. "Moving this to the bedroom, DiNozzo. You coming?"

Tony gave a wild grin at the obvious sexual wording and nodded. "Absolutely."

Gibbs felt Tony's hands brushing against his hips as they made their way up the stairs. He took a steadying breath when they came to his bedroom and turned around. "You sure about this, DiN—Tony?"

Tony nodded, his hands back on Gibbs' waist, rubbing mindlessly distracting circles on the sensitive skin at the hips. "Yeah, boss…I want to do this. I want to remember this perfectly for a long time."

"You planning on having this one time just for the memories?" Gibbs couldn't help the smile on his lips. "Because if that's the case, I think you need to be briefed on what exactly I've got planned and for exactly how long."

Tony kissed him—hard. Just a blissful mess of teeth and lips with a passionate slide of tongue. "I really, really like being in your plans, boss." Tony looked so happy, so honest and sure of this, that even Gibbs got that 'warm and fuzzy feeling' Abby was always claiming that Tony brought out in people.

The kisses brought them closer to the bed, as both were frantically moving their hands on each other's clothing—struggling to remove it from their bodies. "Your stupid…buttons. Damn, Gibbs, what the hell kind of shirt is this?"

Gibbs laughed as he pulled the buttons out of their holes with ease and removed the shirt himself. "The kind from Sears."

Tony laughed guiltily with him and finished the job of toeing off shoes and removing the pants Gibbs had already unbuckled for him. "How are we…how are we going to do this?"

Gibbs knew what Tony was asking—Tony still wasn't sure what position Gibbs wanted, or at least, he didn't want to be sure. Tony didn't want to assume that he would get to top again and the way he waited to ask until they were in too deep suggested that he didn't care which way the answer went. But Gibbs had known from that first night exactly what he wanted when it came to Tony—whether his masculine alpha mindset agreed or not.

"How? The same as last time, DiNozzo. But you're sober and going to give as good as you get. Think you can manage it?"

Tony's eyes widened slightly as they fell and twisted together on the bed. He swallowed and carefully didn't address Gibbs's decision. Rather, he cracked a joke. "Oh, come on, boss. I was totally amazing the other night."

"You don't even remember it, DiNozzo." Gibbs growled out as they took the expected places—with Tony straddling his waist.

"But you do." For emphasis, Tony gently squeezed his boss—who was hard and hot with the thoughts of getting Tony again. Caught red-handed, so to speak.

They continued kissing, and Gibbs felt himself absolutely loving the dominate role that Tony was taking in their kisses. He loved the way Tony let his hands wander wherever he pleased, the tiniest of kisses along his shoulder as Tony jacked him off. He loved being Tony's.

And what a fine job of owning Tony was doing. Pushing Gibbs to the bed with his naked groin, thrusting in a dizzyingly addictive manner. Whispering Gibbs name again and again, bashfully avoiding his eyes in what Gibbs thought was an adorable manner. Finally Tony fell onto his forearms and kissed Gibbs quickly. "Do you have—things?" Tony paused, his pupils wildly dilated. Gibbs could get hard from that alone.

"Uh, yeah. D-drawer in bedside table." Gibbs bit his lip—he did _not_ just stutter. If Tony wasn't completely horny beyond thought, Gibbs would never live it down. Except Tony was starting to stutter.

"Something to say, DiNozzo." Gibbs propped himself up on his elbows—pretending that the clenching in his gut wasn't fear that Tony is having second thoughts.

"You don't have, ah, no condoms. Just..lube here, is that okay?" Tony looked a little nervous at the embarrassing reality they weren't quite prepared.

"You planning on sleeping around after this?"

"Never." Tony whispered.

"Your last blood test?"

"Um, two weeks ago. I was clean—haven't done it since. Well, except you."

"And now you know I'm clearly not too active if I don't have the materials—"

"I kinda knew that before, boss." Tony gave a generous grin.

"Smart ass. Then let's get on with it."

Tony nodded quickly and kissed Gibbs again. He let the lube drizzle out into his hand and moved his fingers to his boss's, _his boss's_, entrance. Pushing his finger in a little quickly, so he didn't have time to think about how dramatically perfect this was with Gibbs. The gasp from his boss, caused him to glance up and face the reality of who he was with—and it was perfect. Just slow and achingly wonderful for everything to come back to this—to Tony and Gibbs together kissing and doing things with fingers whilst horizontal on Gibbs's bed.

"Tony, God! That's…perfect, you just…" Tony was biting his lip in a concentrated look as he watched Gibbs's eyes closely. Gibbs felt he couldn't breathe, not even needing to understand why his employee was watching him so intensely. Until he felt Tony position and push himself into Gibbs.

Beyond perfect. Gibbs could barely catch his breath and didn't even want to, Tony was mind-blowing. It obviously hadn't been too long since he'd bottomed, but this time was infinitely better because his sober and very considerate partner was taking it slowly for him. They lay panting for a moment as Gibbs slowly adjusted his hips, moving only fractions to sense how much he could handle this. Of course, these movements had the added benefit of driving DiNozzo crazy.

Gasping, grabbing, groaning Tony tried to contain himself as he let Gibbs figure it out. But, in typical DiNozzo style, he obviously wasn't doing it quietly. "Holy _fuck_, boss. You can't just move like that…let me _do _something. Oh Jesus, you're amazing at this. Why didn't we do this sooner? You're so damn _tight._ Please, please I need to move…just a little bit. Or fuck you until you forget your name. You pick." DiNozzo laughed lightly into his boss's neck and Gibbs felt tickled and suddenly warmed by the sensation.

This was perfect, DiNozzo was right: why hadn't they done this before? Gibbs reached his hand up and slapped the back of Tony's head. He was surprised at how the slap set off intense pupil dilation in his employee's eyes and a low growl. "Get a move on, DiNozzo."

Tony grinned brightly and that damn fuzzy feeling for the boy was back—twice the strength. But then there was movement and Tony slamming against his prostate and it was blinding and wonderful. Gibbs avoided thinking about how he loved Tony in him, but it was so wonderful it didn't matter who was where—he finally saw that it didn't matter in the least, as long as they were in the same bed. Exchanging frantic kisses with Tony, Gibbs felt himself reaching the end only a few minutes later. Panting heavily he couldn't help the whisper of Tony sliding out of his mouth as he came.

Exhausted, he let Tony ram into him fast and hard, crying out with such ecstasy it sounded like pain. Amongst all the senseless cries, Gibbs blearily discovered his own name, as well as the now kinky title of 'boss' as Tony gave one final thrust and came. As he collapsed on his boss, Tony fumbled with Gibbs's face—desperate for another kiss. Murmured against Gibbs's lips before he slipped away into a sated exhaustion were the words "I love you, boss. So much, I love you."

**A/N: There probably should be only a few more chapters at the most. I'm sorry this is posted so infrequently but my academics took over. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I love input!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The last, and perhaps shortest, chapter.**

Tony rolled over, yawning. He jumped a little when he saw who was next to him. Gibbs, the boss. The man he'd wanted for a long time—the one he needed whether he completely knew it or not. He finally got Gibbs. He'd confessed his love and he'd reached a point where it didn't matter if Gibbs shared the feeling or not. They could just have sex and spend time together and talk and laugh and Tony could get to touch and kiss his boss. It didn't matter what they called it. Of course, Tony could think only of 'love' now, when it came to Gibbs. It had taken a bit, for him to get his mind around the idea. To properly accept that he'd slept with his boss and that a repeat—at the very least a discussion—was in their future.

He doubted this morning would bring phrases like "caught up in the moment" and "didn't really mean it". They already had been doing that. No, now would be the time to figure out where this was going. The part Tony did the worst with, as history had shown to him time and again. Most times, he was in it for the sex and didn't really imagine things too far ahead. Or worse, Tony only saw the distant future of being happily settled and never imagined the constant effort and communication it took to get there. Tony sighed softly.

"Awake, then?" Gibbs was laying on his back and looking up at the ceiling. He hadn't moved, but Tony assumed the sneaky bastard had been motionless, conscious, and plotting a post-sex conversation for awhile.

"Yeah, getting there."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, shouldn't I be asking you? Oh shit, I just mean…well…" Tony spoke without thinking. It was just normally he was used to asking the girl or guy who had been fucked through the mattress, so to speak, how they were doing. He was surprised Gibbs asked and now the courtesy was slightly blown to hell with his careless remark.

But Gibbs rolled onto his elbow and squinted down at Tony. "I'm fine, DiNozzo. Appreciate your concern."

"Yeah, okay…just instinct." Tony squirmed slightly.

"Instinct?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow. Tony thought the boss looked a little amused.

"Morning-after instinct, boss…sir…Gibbs---boss."

Gibbs quirked a small smile. "Ah. It's good you have that kind of instinct."

"Oh, yes. Um…yes, boss. I agree." Tony didn't exactly agree _or_ understand, but he followed along.

"But that instinct..." Gibbs reached his hand out and found the morning erection that Tony had woken up with. He squeezed it to the point where the pain started to join the pleasure of the sensation. "…will never ever be necessary in your life ever again, DiNozzo. Because if I have you watch you flirt with or love anyone else, there won't be anything down here to grab—for anyone. Got it, DiNozzo?"

Tony stared, he knew his eyes were widening in fear and slight arousal from the hand now moving up and down his cock. But confidence came through, his confidence in being at Gibbs's level finally. And Tony slid his right hand up to cup Gibbs's cheek and promptly kissed him. "As if I want to spend another morning after anywhere but with you."

Gibbs coughed and gave an embarrassed roll of the eyes, continuing to jerk off Tony. "Very corny, DiNozzo."

"Aw, you inspire me, boss!" Tony managed to grin, although the pressure on his cock was starting to take up all his focus.

"Don't call me boss in bed, Tony, it's weird."

Tony gasped as a particularly good twist brought him closer than he was comfortable admitting. "Good weird?"

"Wrong weird, DiNozzo." And suddenly, Gibbs let go of Tony entirely and rolled onto his back again. "Wrong because we both know you make a better boss here. So let's see it at work."

Tony took a moment, was Gibbs really letting this happen? Were they acknowledging their roles? Were they flirting in bed? Were they so calm and casual and normal about this relationship? They were, all the above. He grinned and pushed himself up on his arms so he could slip over and straddle Gibbs. "On it, Gunny."

Tony leaned down and used his hands to hold Gibbs's face still while he kissed him as deeply as he possibly could. Subconsciously, Tony was rutting against Gibbs as the kiss pulled them closer to where they wanted to be. He dragged his hands down Gibbs's sides, letting the nails scrape lightly across the warm skin.

Tony rolled over towards the lube, left on the bedside table, and quickly opened and poured it. He was so happy to be at this again. "We need to make this a regular activity."

"Yeah," Gibbs panted, "but quiet."

"You mean I have to be quiet NOW?" Tony feigned surprise and annoyance.

"I mean when at work, you idiot. The team, the agency…anyone finds out and your job is gone. Everything goes away for us, hear me?"

"Loud and clear. But right now, let me be as loud and touchy-feely as I want to be." Tony raised his eyebrows and began kissing up Gibbs's neck. "Get it out of my system."

*****

After Gibbs had let Tony get "it" out of his system…repeatedly, they began the awkward process of sharing the kitchen. It was adorable, as far as Tony was concerned, pouring the orange juice and coffee or getting plates out for each other, leaving the fridge open when they saw the other one was on their way to use it. They functioned well together, just like the field. Breakfast was a discussion of work, just business, nothing about the two of them.

As they finished and realized they should probably shower rather soon, Gibbs heard the front door hit the wall as it opened.

"Gibbs! Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs…I need to talk to you!!" The panicked, overexcited cries of Abby could be recognized anywhere. It was clear she was bounding upstairs, still trying to communicate with Gibbs as if he would hear her no matter where he was or what state of consciousness he was in. Luckily, her voice carried enough that he could.

"I've been thinking about it all night, and it just got to me, you know? Well, you obviously don't know because I haven't told you yet—although you probably are completely aware already because you are Gibbs. So I was thinking about this issue with Tony and you. Not a work issue, well, sort of work related because I figured some stuff out at work. I was trying to help Tony figure out his own private life and I just have to talk to you about it. Now—what the hell? Gibbs, oh my goodness, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, what have you been doing in this bed?" The voice now screeched from Gibbs' bedroom upstairs and Tony and Gibbs exchanged a look. Tony was still unsure if Gibbs wanted him to leave to keep their new relationship a secret but the boss hadn't made any indication yet. Tony also wanted to stay to kill Abby for confessing her knowledge of this to Gibbs after he'd clearly sworn her to secrecy.

"You had sex in this bed, oh my god, I just know it. Don't think I don't know what a bed looks like after sex. Do you know what that means? Gibbs, where _are _you? We have to talk about this, I can't believe you'd do this after everything that happened with Tony." Abby was pounding down the stairs loudly, probably wearing her black platform boots. "This is so bad, she better be gone. Whoever she is. I better not find you two in the basement, I'll have to kill her—and I can get away with it too. Oh yes, this is going to have to be—" Abby stopped just as she was spinning around the corner, intending to go to the basement. In the kitchen Tony and Gibbs stood casually. Gibbs, wearing only pajama pants and an old marine sweatshirt and Tony in boxers and a white undershirt.

"Fucking hell." Abby breathed. She starred at the two of them, patiently standing in the kitchen. "Oh my…holy shit, Tony. Gibbs, you actually were….upstairs, that's Tony's doing. Wow, oh wow…"

"If you are done cursing us out, perhaps you'd like a cup of coffee? Orange juice?" Gibbs offered calmly. Tony just grinned stupidly. The grin widened as Abby began to grasp what had happened last night and started squealing and bouncing up and down.

"Abs, calm down." Tony patted her back awkwardly as she tried to continue bouncing and hug him at the same time. "Yes, you cleared things up for me—filled in the blanks in my head. I talked to Gibbs. Here we are."

Over Abby's shoulder, Tony smiled at Gibbs slightly. Gibbs returned the smile with a consenting nod. Tony swallowed and raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. Gibbs smiled so wide he showed teeth and nodded again. Tony coughed and spoke again, staring directly into Gibbs's eyes.

"Yeah, here we are…together, Abs. Expect this to be us every morning for a long time. Just, you know, not so much with you being here."

Abby pulled out of the hug and huffed, glancing between the two. "Fine, just promise to start filming these things. You know, for posterity."

**A/N: This is it. Thanks for reading all of this, it really means a lot to me. I would have liked to drag this out cutely, but my personal life just received a first-class delivery of drama that I can't ignore. I promise to write more Tony/Gibbs stuff, just not this plotline. Any requests, I'm listening.**


End file.
